Crumpled Cards
by NoahFan4Ever
Summary: February 14th. Valentine's Day. It's a day for love, relationships, gifts, kisses, singles-awareness, and break-ups. And for two people, it's a day they'll always regret.


Happy Valentine's Day everyone (if you celebrate it)! My friends and I are playing Cupid (sort of) this year. Apparently Friend A is in love with Friend B (though we're not sure if Friend B loves Friend A back) so we made this Valentine Secret Santa (called Covet Cupid) which was supposed to be rigged so that Friend A is Friend B's secret Valentine and vice versa. But someone messed up and now I have Friend B. So yeah... Happy Valentine's Day! I wanted to make a Valentine-themed story so here is my terrible fail at one. It switches POVs so it might be kind of confusing.

Disclaimer: Yeah right. I wish. I own this about as much as I have a date. Which means I don't own it. (Not that I want one right now, maybe when I'm older though.)

Warning: T for kisses, curses, sadness, and somewhat spoilers. Like what Sierra calls Cameron in TDAS and who didn't win TDWT. Oh and the characters are kind of OOC but they're about 3 years older then when they were on Total Drama so that might be why. I mean, everyone changes when they get older. But please read it anyway.

* * *

**(Cody's POV)**

_Dear Sierra,  
Happy Valentine's Day!  
I lo—_

I crumpled up the paper, nearly screaming out loud in frustration. It was February 14th and I just couldn't seem to find out what to write on my Valentine's Day card for Sierra. Yes, Sierra. My insane stalker fan girl who was obsessed over me, who had scary hallucination and dreams about me, who helped me make it all the way into the final three in Total Drama World Tour, who hated it when I flirted with other girls or vice verse, who I rejected so many times I lost count, who I missed when she left for Total Drama All Stars, who now invaded my thoughts constantly, who was always there for me no matter what happened.

And who, I had fallen in love with.

**(Sierra's POV)**

Three years.

It's been three whole years since I first met Cody, when we were both 16.

Three whole years of rejection, of pain, of losing, of not being good enough.

Three whole years I had wasted on pining after Cody-kins.

I'd give up, but I can't.

Sure, starting now I'd pretend to not love Cody. Maybe I'll even pretend that I'd fallen in love someone else.

But, deep down, I'm still in love with him.

**(Cody's POV)**

I list sayings I could put in my card to Sierra.

_'Roses are red, violets are blue, sugar is sweet, and so are you.'— Too cheesy.  
'Your beauty is breathtaking, and I could get lost in your beautiful brown eyes.'— Too weird.  
'My love for you is as timeless as eternity.'— Too stupid._

I think about Sierra. How she was so determined, beautiful, thoughtful; she was the best girl I know. I regret wasting all my time pining after Gwen, when the perfect girl was right in front of me.

I think I know what to write on my card now.

**(Sierra's POV)**

"What should I do?" I wonder out loud, "What should I do?"

"Uh... Sierra?" A somewhat familiar voice calls. I turn around to see an African-American with huge glasses around my Cody-kin's height. "Are you okay? You were talking to yourself."

"Yes, I'm fine..." I trail off, unable to remember his name.

"Cameron."

"Oh, it's you Cam-Cody!" I exclaim.

"Uh... My name is Cameron, Sierra."

"I know that, Cam-Cody!"

"... So, you're okay then?" He asked, looking worried.

I'm suddenly really angry. Why was it Cam-Cody who was do concerned about me? Why couldn't my Cody feel the same way? Why doesn't Cody love me back? That f*cking b*stard. I grab Cam-Cody and pull him towards me.

"W-what are you doing?!" He shouts.

And even though I know it's wrong, even though I love Cody not Cam-Cody, fueled by blind rage, I kiss him.

**(Cody's POV)**

I sign my name at the bottom of the card, sighing happily. It's time to confess to Sierra! I grab the card and hurry out of my room, rushing to find her. I head towards the computer lab, where I know she'll be, probably checking her blogs. I hear voices. Sierra's and Cameron's? There's some sort of shuffling sound, and I hear Cam shout, "W-what are you doing?!"

What _**are **_they doing?

I open the door... And see Sierra and Cameron kissing. Or Sierra trying to kiss Cameron while he stands stiffly like a pole in shock.

"What the h*ll?!"

They jerk backwards, Cameron to tumble to the ground. They both look up to me, surprise written plainly across both of their faces. Both of them look at me with guilt and embarrassment. I go cherry red, glowering at the floor.

"Sorry," I mumble roughly, trying to mask my pain, "I think I was interrupting something important." I crumple the card in my hand.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Cameron slip out the door. Lucky guy.

I try to do the same.

"Wait Cody!" Sierra calls, grabbing my arm to prevent me from leaving.

"What?!" I snap, turning my glare towards her now, "Why don't you f*cking chase after Cameron? After all, you love _**him**_!" Gosh, I'm really not taking rejection well.

All the guilt leaves her eyes, replaced by a cold hardness. "Maybe I will! After all, it's not like _**you**_ love _**me**_! Do you know how much it hurts to be rejected and pushed aside time after time, no matter what you did? I sacrificed my chance for a million for you! I went back to that h*ll-hole for you! I stuck by you no matter what! You don't even care about me! You only cared about that b*tch Gwen! I'm sick of it!" She clenches her fist at her sides, breathing out angrily.

I stared at her, guilt prickling my chest. "I'm- I'm sorry. I didn't know." I turn to leave, opening the door, before turning around and facing Sierra. "Happy Valentine's Day, Sierra," I whisper.

I toss my crumbled card at the recycle bin and miss, the card rebounding off the side, but I don't care. I walk out the room, and then run back to the dorm that Noah and I share, struggling not to burst into tears. I shut the door, my feet sliding out from under me. I press my back against the hard door, burying my head into my hands as I think to myself, _'Why me?'_

_'Why?'_

**(Sierra's POV)**

Cam didn't exactly kiss me back. I was a bit disappointed but maybe he was still in shock so I continue to kiss him.

"What the h*ll?!"

We both jerk backwards, and Cam-Cody falls on the floor. _'Cody?! Oh my gosh,' _I think. I turn to him, bright red. I couldn't believe he saw me kiss Cam-Cody. I felt terrible, like a thief caught stealing.

"Sorry," he mumbles roughly, "I think I was interrupting something important."

He attempts to leave, but I grab his arm, making sure he doesn't leave before I talk to him.

"Wait Cody!" I call.

"What?!" He snaps, turning to glare at me, "Why don't you f*cking chase after Cameron? After all, you love _**him**_!"

I feel anger bubble up inside me. Why is he yelling at me?! It's not like he actually loves me, so why is mad that I kissed Cam? "Maybe I will!" I scream at him, words flowing out of my mouth before I can stop them. "After all, it's not like _**you **_love _**me**_! Do you know how much it hurts to be rejected and pushed aside time after time, no matter what you did? I sacrificed my chance for a million for you! I went back to that h*ll-hole for you! I stuck by you no matter what! You don't even care about me! You only cared about that b*tch Gwen! I'm sick of it!" I breathe out angrily, awaiting his response. I brace myself for a harsh strong of insults. But they never came.

When I look at him, all I see is immense sadness. "I'm- I'm sorry. I didn't know." He turns to leave, opening the door, before turning around and facing me. "Happy Valentine's Day, Sierra," he whispers.

I watch him toss a crumbled piece of paper at the recycle bin and miss, the paper ball bouncing off the side and onto the floor. He ignores it though and walks out.

Finally remembering Cam-Cody, I look around the room. He wasn't there. I guess he left.

Curious, I pick up the piece of paper, uncrinkling it and smoothing put some of the wrinkles. It was a Valentine's Day card.

_Dear Sierra,_

_ I don't know how to tell you this but,  
I love you.  
I'm sorry for all the times I pushed you aside, or ignored you. And especially for always rejecting you for Gwen. I was blind not to realize that the perfect girl was already in front of me.  
Will you be my Valentine?_

_Love,  
Cody_

I stare out the card, reading it and rereading it over and over again. 'He- he loved me?' I lean against the wall, sliding down until I'm sitting on the cold floor. I buried my head in my hands as I think, _'Why me?'_

_'Why?'_

**(Cody's POV)**

I'm 22 now.

It's my last year of college, and my last chance.

It's been three long years since me and Sierra's fallout.

Three long years since I last talked to her.

Sure I see her sometimes, like in the halls, at lectures, at stores, but I don't really talk to her. I make sure she never sees me. I'm too much of a coward to ever face her again.

Especially not since that day. The sole Valentine's Day that changed my life, and maybe my future. I was such an idiot.

Every February 14th, I wonder about what we could have have. '_Did she ever get my card?'_

My friends wonder why I haven't moved on.

I wish I could.

But I can't.

Because, as crazy and cliché as it sounds, she is, and will only be, my one true love.

**(Sierra's POV)**

I'm 22 now.

It's my last year of college, and my last chance.

It's been three long years since me and Cody's fallout.

Three long years since I last talked to him.

I never see him anymore either. Not even in the halls, at lectures, or in stores. It's almost like he vanished. I bet he doesn't ever want to see me again. I sure wouldn't.

Especially because of that day. The sole Valentine's Day that changed my life, and maybe my future. It was all my fault.

Every February 14th, as I clutch that crumpled card, I wonder about what we could have have.

My family wonders why I haven't moved on.

I wish I could.

But I can't.

Because, as crazy and cliché as it sounds, he is, and will only be, my one true love.

* * *

So, please, if you love someone, tell them that you do. Don't worry about if they reject you, or if they love someone else, just do it. You never know. And _**DON'T**_ throw away friendship just because someone doesn't love you in a romantic way back. Oh and don't forget to review. Should I continue this and make it a two-shot or a longer story instead? Anyway, thanks for reading and once again, happy Valentine's Day! :)


End file.
